24,7
by Gabriel Holt
Summary: 30 Years After the events of 9 to 5, Judy's novel is becoming a Musical Movie.
1. Chapter 1

**24/7**

_Based on  
The 1980 Film "Nine to Five"  
And  
The Broadway Musical "9 to 5"_

Chapter 1

Judy woke up to see the sun shining through the cracks in the curtains. She stumbled out of bed and glanced at the alarm clock. It read, 7:00 AM. "Force of Habbit" She said. She rose out of bed and put her feet on the cool wooden floor. She opened up the curtains to see a beautiful Los Angeles Beach. Some teenage boys were out surfing and their girlfriends were on shore watching. Judy quickly remembered what today was! Today was the first production meeting of the film based on Judy's memoir, "My Life Without Dick". The film was to be a musical film with music by Doralee.

After Mr. Hart dissapeared in the jungle, Doralee decided to move to Nashville to become a Country and Western Singer. She succeded and quickly became a rising star. Doralee eventually crossed over to Pop Music and well as Country and now owns her own label, Double D Records. As soon as Doralee heard the novel was becoming a movie, she insisted she write music. The producer decided that if Doralee wanted to write music, Why not write A LOT of music? Judy was hesitant at first to have her memoir become a movie musical, But was reassured by Doralee and the Director, Jon.

Judy dressed after she took a shower and quickly hoped into her black Corvette. Her garage door opened and her Driveway was crowded with kids heading to the beach. She honked her horn and stuck her head out the window, "Hey You Kids Move it! I'm Late!". She was late to pick up Violet from the Airport.

Violet had stayed in Chicago and eventually worked her way up to CEO of Consolidated. Violet was getting older, 70 to be exact, and was well past retirement age. Judy had retired from writing five years ago at the age of 67. But, Doralee was still singing and popping out records faster than the dailly newspaper at the age of 64. Violet was excited to come to Los Angeles. Judy, Violet, and Doralee were meeting the actresses Cast as themselves today.

About a Half Hour later Judy was at the Airport searching the crowd for Violet. "JUDY BERNLY!" Violet yelled above the Crowd. Judy's head quickly turned to see Violet. "Get your skinny ass over here and give me a hug!" She yelled. Judy ran over to her,  
"Oh Violet, It's so good to see you"  
"You too, Now for soemthing to eat, I'm Starving."  
Judy laughed, "Ok, I know a great place, they also have the best Coff-"  
"Don't Say It!" Violet Yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So, What do you think about this Actress playing you?" Judy asked Violet. Violet put down her fork, "Well, I haven't seen any of her movies, But she kind of looks like me. She hasn't done any musicals, So she probably can't sing worth a Shit." She said. Judy's mouth dropped, "Now be nice!" "Well Did you see Mamma Mia?" Violet replied. "Oh" was all Judy could say.

Judy and Violet finished their lunch a hopped in the car. They were off to the production studio. "Judy" "Yes Violet?" "Did You Know That Mr. Hart would have been 79 Years Old Today?" "Wow." "I Know, Missy Died a Couple Of Months Ago, It's only a matter of time now Judy." The Converation was brought to an end when the three pulled up to the Studio. The two stepped out of the car, into the buliding, and into the elevator. Up to the Twelfth Floor they went.

As Soon as the Elevator opened Doralee was standing there. "Violet! Judy! Y'all Haven't changed one bit!" She yelled. "Yeah, if you look past the wrinkles and age spots." Violet said Sarcastically. Jon soon walked out of a conference room. "Judy?" he said. "Yes Jon?" "Stephanie is here, She wants to meet you immediatley." Judy suddenly felt the butterflies in her stomach, "Ok, Is sher in the Conference Room?" "Yes."

Chapter 3

Judy walked into the conference and Stephanie was pacing back and forth. "Oh My Goodness, Judy Bernly! It's such an honor to meet you." Stephanie said, She ran over to Judy and gave a a hug. "It's nice to meet you to, The one and only Stephanie J. Block." Judy returned the hug and the two sat down at the table.

"I Read your book about 10 Years Ago. I heard about it, I was actually suprised it was still in print." Stephanie said. Judy shared the shock, "I Know, It was published in 1981 and remained in print until 2003." She said. "It'll be in Print soon, with the movie and all." Stephanie said. "Oh I Know, I'm so excited. maybe I can start saving for a Summer House in Hawaii." Judy said.

"When I heard about this movie I told my agent I wanted to be in this, I didn't care what role, I just wanted to be part of it." Judy replied, "How Sweet, I'm so happy you liked to book so much!" Stephanie said, "I'm so glad you wrote it." There was an awkward silence. "I'd like to sing you a song Doralee wrote for the movie." Judy was speechless, She eventually said, "I'd love to Hear You Sing It."

Stephanie went to the piano in the corner of the room and sat down, "This is towards the End, When Dick comes to Hart's house and Judy finally tells him to leave." Judy nodded. Stephanie began to play as she sang, "_Well It's Funny How You Waltzed in Here assuming I'd come back. Well let me tell you something, You are way off track._". Judy was sitting there listening and the memories of that night came rushing back.

Stephanie continued to sing, "_Can't You see I'm different? Or are you still that Blind? No- You Stand there and take it, There's no love to hide behind._" Judy had remembered how she felt when Dick asked her to come back. She had wanted that all along, But when he finally asked, She didn't want it afterall. "_Well, I Am proud to tell you, I'm really feeling good. I'm doing so much better than you ever thought I would. Got my own place, My own space, Where I can think and Dream and Plan. It took me this long to realize, I Do not need a man._"

Judy was thinking to herself about the emotion Stephanie showed when she was singing. It was as if She had been there that very night. "_I used to need you, then I finally learned. I used to want you, not the tables turned. I used to love you, now it's your time to squirm 'Cause I'm saying goodbye and I won't wait for your return." _Judy remebered That was exactly how she felt that night, Doralee had done a wonderful job of capturing the emotion sin the lyrics and Stephanie was amazing at capturing the emotion in the performance.

_ "So get out and stay out, I've finally had enough, Don't kiss me on your way out, it wouldn't move me much, You used me, abused me, you cheated and you lied. So get out and stay out, I'm taking back my life._" That really was th point that Judy finally took her life back after the Divorce. "_I wonder what you'll do when I am not around. Now that your new love has up and let you down._" Liza left Dick within the first week, So much for affairs.

_ "You've always come crying to me throughout the years. To mend another broken heart, to dry your selfish tears. So get out and stay out, I'm moving on at last, Oh, I've been so foolish, but that was in the past. I never thought I'd be the one to say goodbye  
You get out and stay out, I'm taking back my life._" Stephanie finished the song.

Judy's eyes were filled with tears, The performace moved her. Stephanie walked over to her and embraced her. Judy knew this was the perfect actress to play herself. _  
_


	3. Chapter 3

(In The Middle of Chapter 2, it says Chapter 3. That was my mistake. This is Chapter 3.)

CHAPTER 3

Violet sat out in the hallway. She and Doralee finished talking about last year's CMA's. Soon the elevator opened and out ran a tall woman with short brown hair. "Violet Newstead?" she said. Violet looked over, "Yes?" "I'm Allison Janney, It's a pleasure to meet you." she said. Violet stood up and walked toward her, "The Pleasures all mine.". Doralee walked into the conference room to join Jon, Judy, and Stephanie.

"I'm not much of a singer, but I sure loved to book." Allison said. "I liked the book too, I thought it was a perfect re-telling of what really happened." Violet said. "I always realted to you Violet. I've always been overlooked. I'm a damn good actress but I used to get turned down a lot because I was much taller than everyone." "Well you sound like me already." Violet said.

The elevator opened again and people piled in. Violet and Allison made their way to the conference room. Everyone was their except one very important person. "Where's Megan?" Jon yelled. Megan walked in the door, "Here I am! Sorry I'm late. I just got done scolding someone for impersonating me on Facebook. They said they were trying to make a Fan Page and..." Jon Interupted, "Okay! Ok everyone, We're going to start this from the top. Judy, Do you care to say anything?" Judy stood were she was, "I am just so please in the casting, and I know you all will do well playing Doralee, Violet, and I." Doralee made her way to the Piano. "Okay Y'all, We're gunna do the openin' number."

Doralee played the opening notes on the Piano, A Man Started to Sing, "_Tumble outta bed and I stumble to the kitchen_" A Woman sang, "_Pour myself a cup of ambition_". The ensemble joined in, "_Yawnin', stretchin', try to come to life_". The men of the ensemble took a solo, "_Jump in the shower and the blood starts pumpin'_". The women then took over, "_Out on the streets the traffic starts jumpin'_" They all sang together, "_And folks like me on the job from nine to five. Workin' nine to five what a way to make a livin' Barely gettin' by It's all takin' and no givin' They just use your mind And they never give you credit It's enough to drive you Crazy if you let it. Nine to five They got you where they want you There's a better life And you dream about it, don't you? It's a rich man's game I don't care what you call it And you spend your life Puttin' money in his wallet_".

Allison then sang, "_My two lives have got me hoppin' Dawn to midnight there's no stoppin' Don't know which I'm motherin' the most Pack his lunch and kiss my son And grab my purse and I keep runnin' Got so much on my plate, I could choke._" Violet was impressed at how well Doralee basically summed up her life in a verse of a song. The ensemble joined Allison, "_Working Nine to five, for service and devotion You would think that I Would deserve a fat promotion Want to move ahead But the boss won't seem to let me I swear sometimes that man is out to get me_." Violet stood and applauded.

Then it was Megan's turn, _"They let your dream Just to watch 'em shatter You're just a step On the boss man's ladder But you got dreams he'll never take away_." Then Steve, Who was playing Dwayne Rhodes joined in, "_You're in the same boat with a lot of your friends Waitin' for the day your ship'll come in_" Then they both sang together, "_The tide's gonna turn And it's all gonna roll your way. Nine to Five As long as we're together  
You know You and I Will make it through whatever, They can't keep us down We'll just rise above it You hold on to me We'll tell them where to shove it_." Doralee felt like giving Megan and Steve a standing ovation, But she was playing the piano.

The Ensemble sang another verse and then it was Stephanie's turn. "_Dreams and plans are in the making success is out there for the taking Wish it was as simple as it sounds I swear to you I'm gonna do it Grit my teeth and I'll get through it Its hard to see the upside when you're down_." Judy noticed that Stephanie also sang that verse in Get Out and Stay Out. Stephanie continued singing, the ensemble joined her this time, "_Working Nine to Five It became necessary When my husband Dick Left me for his secretary Never worked before But somehow I've gotta make it Til I learn the ropes I guess I just have to fake it_."

The whole room then lift their voices to sing the last verse, "_Nine to Five So many of us do it But we know inside We're gunna make it through it. But there's a brighter day And we'll keep looking toward it And we'll find that dream Soon as we can just afford it Nine to five Workin' nine to five Nine to five Nine to five._" Judy and Violet applauded, Doralee stood up from the Piano and walked over to Judy and Violet. They hugged, "I've missed you two so much!" Doralee said. 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"I Thought it was wonderful!" Judy said. It has been a few hours and Judy, Violet, and Doralee were now at Judy's favorite Resturant, Smithson Steakhouse. They were waiting for their food and discussing the meeting from earlier this morning. "You did such a wonderful job of setting our story to music, The songs reflect just how we were feeling." Judy said. Doralee laughed, "Thank You Judy, I'm just so excited about this project. Who knew timid little Judy would be a best selling author?" she said. "And who knew flossy 'ole Doralee would be a successful Country Singer and Songwriter?" Violet said.

The waiter came to the table, "KC Strip Steak?" "Right Here" Doralee said. He handed Doralee her plate. "Lobster?" "Right Here" Judy said. He handed the plate to Doralee. "And you must have ordered the Duck" the waiter said. "Yes" Violet said. "Refill on the Wine Ladies?" he asked. "Yes Sir!" Violet said. "Bring the Bottle Please" Judy said. "Yes Ma'am." he said. The waiter made his way to the bar and came back with a bottle of wine. He left.

"There's been talk of adapting the film to stage and touring with it if it does well." Doralee said. "That would be great!" Violet said. "Maybe when It stops in Chicago Dick will come see it" Judy said, "I can rub it in his face how much money I'm making off of this." All the girls laughed. "I already told Josh he was my date for the premiere." Violet said.

Inside Violet cried, But on the outside she was perfectly fine. Violet would have taken Joe to the premiere, If he was still alive. 30 Years ago in the office, Joe was madly in Love with Violet. She finally broke down and dated him. About Four Years Later, They got married. When they got home from their honeymoon it was nearly 2:30 AM. They walked in the door and the house was torn apart. When they got to the bedroom, a robber was going through Violet's Jewelry Box.

Joe tried to fight him off, But He shot Joe in the head. Violet tried to kill the robber for what he had done, But he hit her accross the head. Two days later she woke up in the Hospital with Josh by her side. Then the memories came rushing back of the attack. She broke down crying and Josh embraced her.

Soon, the girls were finishing up their dinner, Drunk as a Skunk. "Let's Go Back to My House and Light Up for old times Sake" said Judy. The two agreed and off they went.


	5. Chapter 5

(Thank you for the lovely reviews!)

CHAPTER 5

Judy, Violet, and Doralee were sitting in the living room of Judy's beachside home. The scent of Marijuana filled the air. As they three passed around a joint of Maui Wowie, they recalled What had happened after Mr. Hart was promoted to Consolidated South Ameria. "I remember that day as if it were yesterday" Violet said. "Me too" said Doralee. "Me Three" said Judy.

Directly after Mr. Hart left the floor the girls and all their friends worked on, Workers cheered and clapped. Others threw papers in the air, While others (Roz) sat in the corner and cried. For everyone, except Roz, that day was the best day in a long time. For luch Dwayne Rhodes brought down a whole mess of Ribs, the company had a indoor BBQ. Then, for the rest of the afternoon everyone sat around and listened to Dwayne play the guitar while Doralee sang.

That night when Judy went home, Dick was there. What was a joyful day, quickly turned into sorrow and sharp pain. Judy would never forget that night. She walked in the door of her apartment with a smile on her face, The smile faded when she saw Dick sitting on the couch. "Hit The Road Buster, This is where you get off" he quoted, "Are you out of your fucking mind!" he screamed. "No!" Judy said. "No?" he said quietly, "NO!" he screamed. He then jumped up and punched Judy in the face. She was knocked unconscious. She woke up the next morning on the floor of her living room with a bruise across the right side of her face.

Violet had a better evening. At 5:00, Joe took Violet out for a fancy dinner. The talked the night away. Before they knew it, evenone had left the resturant and the bus boys were putting up chairs and mopping the floor. Joe took Violet home, but he stayed over and... Let's leave it at that.

Doralee and Dwayne went home and sat down on the couch. For once in the longest time, Doralee could actually enjoy a nice cold Budweiser. They camped out on their living room floor watchin old westerns.

Judy, Violet, and Doralee 30 Years Later, felt the emotions running back of that night. Soon, they all became tired and fell asleep in the living room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jon was finally sitting down to a cup of tea and a book he had picked up from Barnes and Noble. He was done for the day. No more auditions, No more reading through screenplays, No more budget meeting, and his phone was on silent. He leaned back in his reclinerand opened up the book, Then there was a knock at the door.

Jon got up to see who was at the door, he opened it and there stood a very unfamiliar man. He wore glasses and had white Hair. "Can I Help you?" he asked. "Is this the residence of Jon Dean?" the man asked. "Yes, Do I Know You?" Jon asked the mysterious man. "Yes, I think you do, My name is Franklin Hart, Jr." he said.

Jon was stunned, This was the man who Doralee, Violet, and Judy kidnapped and held hostage. "But You..." Jon said. "Disappeared in the Jungle?" Hart said. All Jon could do was nod. "Everyone thought I was eaten alive by cannobals, but really, They were friendly people. They eventually let me go, Now I'm here for revenge! May I Come In?" he said.

Jon wasn't sure what to do, so he let Franklin in. "What do you want?" Jon asked him. "Well, I want you to do anything you can to make 'My Life Without Dick' the worst movie you've ever made." said Frank. Jon replied, "It's the only movie I've ever made, It'll ruin my reputation. I'll never work in Hollywood again!" Franklin started to laugh, "Well, I've got a checkbook here, and for the rest of my life, I'm willing to let you write yourself out a nice paycheck every week." he said. "Ok." was all Jon could say.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jon sat at a desk in the corner of his den, he sat straight up with a pen in hand. Sprawled across the desk was pages of the screenplay for "My Life Without Dick". Franklin Hart, Jr. sat in a recliner next to the desk. Everytime Jon hesitated, all he had to do was look at Mr. Hart and see the check book in his lap. Jon was no fool, and he knew that Mr. Hart was a very wealthy man. If he even played his cards right, No one would even take notice of this movie. All of a sudden, his thoughts stopped as suddenly as a car at a red light. Of Course people would take notice! The book was on the bestsellers list for months. This was also his long awaited directorial debut. Why would he throw away his passion for weekly checks from a slim ball. "Mr. Hart, I'm afraid I can't do this." he finally said. Thats when Mr. Hart pulled his gun, "What was that?" he asked. "Nothing. Nothing at all."


End file.
